


One more Light

by Awesome_Reading_Bitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Reading_Bitch/pseuds/Awesome_Reading_Bitch
Summary: song ficsong is One more Light by Linkon Parkplayed Prompto's DLC and I am full of feels D,:





	One more Light

Prompto found himself staring and taking far too many pictures of his best friend. His face was strong but his eyes warm and kind, smile fleeting and hand warm when he placed it on Prompto’s arm to lean close and whisper some snarky remark about Ignis or Gladiou. 

Prompto went to work memorizing each detail of Noct’s face. He looked a lot like his father when turned to the side, having a jaw line that looked like it could cut and the same nose. Prompto pondered what Noct’s mother looked like, he wanted to know everything, see everything. Noct’s hair was a bit crazy in the back, flipped up from simply waking and not bothering to brush it down (once Prompto had seen him brush it down and he was shocked at how even more he looked like his father). When Noct did smile is was goofy and full of warmth that made Prompto’s stomach twist and want to kiss those lips with all his might. The sadness was there though, as was exhaustion. Prompto wished to take it all away, wanted to, strove to make him happy because by the Six he loved his prince and wanted everything for him.

They spent nights together, sitting on the roughs of places they slept, simply talking. The dark sky, full of stars took Prompto’s breath away, made him happy to be alive and to be there with Noctis was more than his heart could bare. Once more Prompto was staring at Noctis rather than the sparkling wonders above them. Noctis spotted him and smiled “what’s up Prom? Something on my face?” Prompto swallowed down his anxiety leaned forward and pressed his lips against Noct’s. Noct was still but soon they were kissing slowly beneath the heavens. It was everything Prompto could have wanted and more. Noctis’s hand found it’s way under Prompto’s shirt, feeling his stretch marks and the way his muscles and body moved under his warm touch. Prompto felt each touch their lips made, each breath on his face as their kisses grew deeper with having suppressed feelings simply not acceptable for a prince and a young lost boy who never understood himself and where he belonged. Prompto memorized it all, the way Noct gently laid him down, kissing and nipping down his neck, making him gasp, memorized the way they laughed because their clothing kept getting caught as they helped each other wiggle out of them, memorized Noct’s worried face as he asked if it was okay. Prompto knew he would never forget the moment and knew he would be with Noct forever.

 

_Should’ve stayed, were there signs, I ignored?_  
_Can I help you, not to hurt, anymore?_  
_We saw brilliance, when the world, was asleep_  
_There are things that we can have, but can’t keep_

 

Prompto also memorized the bad things that happened. He memorized the horror and pain as Noct attacked him. Had he found out who Prompto was, what a monster Prompto was and was now trying to kill him because they had connected so deeply and yet Prompto had said nothing, Prompto didn’t know. He only knew the anger and hate on Noct’s face as he attacked. He had never seen these expression, they were new as the tore themselves across Noct’s face, as these emotions were shot at Prompto, as Noct slammed him to the wall, taking away his breath. He could recall each second as Noct charged him, not Ardyn, and made him fall off the train, the pain as his head slammed against something hard and his vision slowly going dark.

 

It was so cold, he walked for so long before he heard the ships come, before he walked through the facility, finding out what he was, before he fought and killed his father, before everything that happened, before he woke up, attached to some metal device for who knows how long. Prompto waited, praying to the Six Noct would come, or maybe he was praying that he would die right then and there, because how could Noct accept him. So, he waited, he did not know how long it was before a light made him blink open tired eyes and there he was, his prince, his lover, Noctis. He helped him down and Prompto realized how touch starved he was, he wanted to he held by Noct, to kiss him but he dared not to.

 

Noct had come back for him, found him, not the crystal, he went straight for Prompto and it made his heart swell and tears well up. He knew he had to tell Noct what he was and only minutes later he had to. Noct, and the others, simply smiled and shrugged, accepting him easily, not caring where he was made, what he was. Prompto stared at them, stared at their too kind faces, their warm smiles as they all looked at him, stared, mostly, at Noct’s love that shone through as he looked at him. Prompto choked back a sob, simply nodded, pushing down the emotions and forced himself to follow, he would deal with those emotions later. All that matter was that he was by Noct’s side again, and he knew, he promised to himself, he would never let anyone hurt him, never let anything cause him pain again.

 

_If they say_  
_Who cares if one more light goes out?_  
_In a sky of a million stars_  
_vIt flickers, flickers_  
_Who cares when someone’s time runs out?_  
_If a moment is all we are_  
_We’re quicker, quicker_  
_Who cares if one more light goes out?_  
_Well I do_

 

Of course, this promise was also broken. The pain that ripped through Prompto when he saw the crystal standing there alone with Ardyn, Noctis nowhere in sight. He also felt fear, fear of Ardyn, the pain he had caused them all, the pain still fresh for Prompto, and so, he simply shot the man in the back, not an ounce of regret for shooting someone point blank in the back. Ardyn fell but then stood up, black like ink rolling down his face, the most evil grin spread across his face, shaking Prompto to his core but then he simply left with a wave. 

 

Prompto and the others had nothing to do but leave. Prompto would spend the next week staring at images of Noct, suddenly unable to remember what he looked like, how his voice sounded. All his memories of Noct seemed to become blurry no matter how much he tried to forced them to stay. The sun no longer rose every morning and Prompto began to hate the stars and the night he used to love so dearly. He couldn’t stand to look up at the shimmering stars without pain gripping his heart. He didn’t know if he would feel Noct’s warm touch again or seeing his soft blue eyes. 

 

Prompto fell, he fell deeply, nothing mattered much, he went on hunts but nothing seemed to matter. He and the others stopped talking, he stopped eating, stopped feeling. He pushed everything down inside, never facing the rolling emotions he felt, he hate, anger, sadness, grief. He was still good at faking, which he had to do when he did see Ignis of Gladiou. He was almost thankful Ignis couldn’t see him slowly starving away, couldn’t see the dark bags and Prompto’s weak attempts to shave ending in cuts all over his face and ending up with a bit of hair still on his chin. 

 

The years passed, aging them all, somehow Prompto stayed alive though he no longer stared at his pictures for hours at night, he in fact never touched the camera, it sat, collecting dust. Prompto now took, as a distraction, to memorize each new scar he got, memorized the new demons coming out each time he went out to kill them. Ignis got back into cooking, a few times “accidentally” bumping into Prompto to get a rough check on his weight. Ignis knew Prompto more than Prompto knew he did, he knew he battled an eating disorder since he was a child but did well in his eating till Noct disappeared. Ignis knew he had to take care of the boy or he would get quite a talking to when Noctis returned for he had faith their king would in fact return. And then he did.

 

_The reminders pull the floor from your feet_  
_In the kitchen, one more chair than you need oh_  
_And you’re angry, and you should be, it’s not fair_  
_Just ‘cause you can’t see it, doesn’t mean it, isn’t there_

 

Prompto stared at him, by the Six he had aged and now he looked even more like his father. Seeing him took his breath away, emotions he long thought were dead welling up. Anger, sadness, happiness, it all came to him in one crushing wave and left him choking on his tear and loud sobs. Noct caught him as his knees gave out and gently stroked his face, holding him as he shook. “You felt Noct, you fucking felt” Prompto sobbing, slamming his hands against Noct’s chest. “You left” he yelled, his head resting on Noct’s chest, hands gripping the cloth there. He could feel Noct shaking slight as he ran a hand down Prompto’s back, feeling the spine there that stuck out far too much. “I’’m sorry” he simply whispered. Prompto knew why he had left, understood it but he was angry and Noct understood the anger. He pulled Prompto up, leaving him a moment to talk with Ignis and Gladiou before walking back to Prompto and leading him into his caravan. 

 

Prompto sighed, emotions now claiming, as he once more found himself memorizing his prince’s, no king’s face. It was so new. His hair was laid flat, and wrinkles lines his face where there hadn’t before. He looked tired but wise, sad but knowing. He sat down next to Prompto and kissed him. Prompto knew this would be their last night together for some reason, the way it felt, how tears ran down Noct’s face silently as they kissed each other with hunger that could only be created through 10 years or being apart. The hunger for touch, to explore bodies that no longer felt familiar. They took their time, sadness in it as well as happiness. Noct pressed their foreheads together as he gently pushed into Prompto, making sure he ept his eyes locked onto Prompto’s, now his turn to memorize a face. He looked at the small scars on his face, the dark circles under his eyes and red eyes, his too prominent cheek bones, the silly goatee that he knew had to go. He memorized each line of Prompto’s body, memorized the bliss relaxing him and making him cry out Noct’s name. He wanted to please Prompto for hours but it was over sooner than he wanted and all they could do was stay in each other’s arms. Noct knew what was coming for him, knew it would all be over soon but in that moment he wanted Prompto. “I love you” he whispered and Prompto smiled, the first one in such a long time and simply nodded, he knew.

 

_If they say_  
_Who cares if one more light goes out?_  
_In a sky of a million stars_  
_It flickers, flickers_  
_Who cares when someone’s time runs out?_  
_If a moment is all we are_  
_We’re quicker, quicker_  
_Who cares if one more light goes out?_  
_Well I do_

__

 

And then Noct was gone, Ardyn was gone, it was all gone, they were left to defend themselves as Noct climbed the steps to reclaim his throne. Prompto had bowed low as tears streamed down his dirt covered face, had stared up into the eyes of a kind, his lover just before he bowed back and turned on his heel then left. He could hardly breath and he turned, summoning his gun one last time and readied himself. He tried recalling the last time he was on these steps, as he and the other left on their journey, not knowing the horrors to come, how fast the time would fly and he knew he would do it all again if only he could be with Noct. He didn’t care nor mind the pain as long as he had Noct, he wanted to go back, do it all again, spend more time together.

 

Prompto glanced up at the sky, at the shimmering stars wondering if they could, would the Six grant such a wish? He prayed silently as he loaded bullets into the demons, prayed when his gun was suddenly gone, prayed as they were nearly killed, tears rolling down his face, as the sun rose and hit their faces, turning the demons to dust, prayed as they climbed up the stairs, making their way to the throne room, find Noct there, head hanging, the father’s sword buried deep in him, prayed as they removed it and carried him down the stairs and out of the palace. He only stopped when he knew it was false hope, when all he could do was sob and stare as his king who seemed to be simply asleep in Galdiou’s arms. 

 

He gently stroked the hairs away from his face and leaned over his kiss his forehead. He wondered in a mind full of pain and agony and sadness why them, why him, why did the Six do nothing for Noct, the anger was burning in him but he knew they had to keep going, gather the remaining human and simply live in Noct’s name. He would tell the tale of Noctis Lucis Calem to any who would listen, tell them to spread it, to tell it to their children and their children’s children so no one would forget. He would print images of Noct also, making sure no one would forget his kind eyes and warm smile. He would make sure, long after they were gone and the world was thriving again, that all people would know the story of the King who brought the light back onto them, who sacrificed himself, who fought and loved with his heart and all the strength he had, who made one simple boy believe he was more than just a small light in the world.

_Who cares if one more light goes out?_  
_In a sky of a million stars_  
_It flickers, flickers_  
_Who cares when someone’s time runs out?_  
_If a moment is all we are_  
_We’re quicker, quicker_  
_Who cares if one more light goes out?_  
_Well I do_  
_Well I do_


End file.
